Prince Charming
by Barbara123
Summary: "Apa cita-cita kalian semua? Gambar dan ceritakan di kelas ya!" Iruka memberi tugas pada murid-muridnya. Tentu saja Naruto ingin menjadi power ranger. Namun, ucapan Sakura mengubah semuanya. "Putri Salju dan Pangeran jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" Sang bocah pirang pun hanya bisa galau. Jadi ranger atau jadi pangeran? AU, For LAFSEvent dan Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: typos, OOC, alur cepat, dll**

**Dont like dont read!**

**AN: Happy NaruSaku day!**

**Fiction ini dipersembahkan untuk LAFSEvent :)**

**Subtema: Confession**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prince Charming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iruka memikirkan tugas yang simpel untuk diberikan pada murid-muridnya pada siang itu. Dia akan menyuruh mereka untuk menulis atau menggambar sesuatu di kertas kosong.

"Menulis? Menggambar? Tentang apa?" Rekan kerjanya bertanya.

"Cita-cita mereka. Dan hal yang sangat mereka sukai." Iruka membalas.

"Kau serius? Mereka masih anak TK yang berusia lima tahun. Lebih baik suruh mereka bermain balok saja seperti biasa." Rekannya mendengus.

Iruka hanya tersenyum, langsung mengabaikan ucapan rekannya. Mereka memang masih lima tahun, tapi karena itulah jawaban yang mereka berikan akan menarik sekali. Iruka meringis, menyeruput tehnya.

Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Namun ternyata harapan dan kenyataan itu beda.

"_Chencei_! Apa itu cita-cita?!"

"Suka? Aku suka semuanya! Karena aku anak baik!"

"Aku mau Mama, mau sama Mama!"

Akhirnya, Iruka menepuk dahinya sambil menghela napas. "Kalian boleh menggambar apa pun yang kalian suka jika kalian tidak tahu apa itu cita-cita." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Nanti sebelum pulang sekolah, kalian harus berdiri di depan dan bercerita tentang apa yang kalian gambar."

"Bercerita di depan kelas?" Ino Yamanaka melirik sahabatnya. "Seperti pernyataan cinta dong!" Gadis mungil itu cekikikan, diikuti oleh Sakura Haruno.

Iruka hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. _Film seperti apa yang dua bocah itu tontoni?_ Dia membagi murid-muridnya di berbagai kelompok. Dia tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa terpisahkan, maka dia membuat dua anak itu duduk bersama. Sakura duduk di samping dua cowok itu, karena Naruto tidak berhenti mengejar Sakura sedangkan Sakura selalu mengejar Sasuke.

"Apa cita-cita?" Naruto bertanya, menyeringai lebar, memamerkan giginya yang belepotan coklat. "Makanan?"

"Bukan. Sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan nanti di masa depan." Sasuke mendengus, mulai menyabet pensil gambarnya.

"Oh! Aku mau jadi power ranger! Apakah itu cita-cita, _dattebayo_?!"

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Power ranger itu cuma bohongan." Sakura mendengus, membuat dua bocah di depannya langsung melotot.

"Mereka nyata!" Naruto protes, diikuti oleh anggukan setuju Sasuke.

"Tidak, mereka tidak nyata." Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Semua kartun itu tidak nyata."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan putri matahari?" Naruto menantang.

"Putri Salju!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu nyata."

"Bohong." Sasuke mendengus, diikuti anggukan setuju Naruto.

"Tapi Putri Salju memang nyata!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, kesal.

"Pangerannya juga?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tentu." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Sasuke-_kun_, jadi pangeran ya! Aku jadi putri saljunya!" Gadis itu cekikikan. "Pangeran dan Putri jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_, jadi Sasuke-_kun_ harus jadi pangerannya."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tidak mau. Aku mau jadi ranger hitam saja." Sasuke kembali menggambar di kertasnya.

"Aku kuning ya!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Sakura-_chan_. Ada ranger pink loh, mau?"

"Tidak mau." Sakura mendengus kesal, mulai menggambar unicorn sambil merajuk.

**xxx**

Di jam istirahat, Iruka menyuruh murid-muridnya bermain di taman TK. Bocah-bocah itu berlari girang di sekitar pohon sakura yang sudah mekar. Sakura melesat, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke, langsung memeluk sahabatnya, Ino. Mereka berdua cekikikan, bergandengan dan mulai bermain dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah jatuh.

Pada saat itu, Naruto terlihat murung. Matanya terpaku pada Sakura dan dia terus menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke mendengus, membentuk pasir di depannya.

"Aku seretes."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mencerna ucapan sabahatnya. "Stres?"

"Iya. Seretes."

Sasuke terpaku lagi. Dia menatap Naruto yang menghela napas berkali-kali. _Ah, peduli amat._ Sasuke kembali membentuk pasirnya.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku seretes?!" Naruto mengerang, menggoncangkan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin dan mantap.

"Jahat."

Mendengar bisikkan itu, Sasuke langsung tidak terima. Sasuke anak baik. _Niichan_ selalu memujinya begitu. Dia menjatuhkan pasirnya. "Kenapa kau stres?"

"Ah. Aku bingung…" Naruto menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala sambil mencengkram rambutnya dengan jari-jari mungil. "Aku tidak mau jadi power ranger lagi, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke melotot, merasa terkhianati. "Apa?" Bocah itu menggeram. "Kenapa?"

"Janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa? Aku mau mengaku sesuatu." Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. Mata birunya terbuka lebar. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Mereka mengaitkan kelingking mungil mereka. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Aku… aku suka Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus. "Lalu?"

"Suka pada pandangan pertama."

"Lalu?"

"Kata Sakura-_chan_… dia mau jadi Putri Salju. Dan yang suka pada Putri Salju pada pandangan pertama adalah pangeran." Naruto memilin jarinya. "Dan Sakura-_chan_ juga akan suka pada si pangeran di pandangan pertama."

Sasuke mundur selangkah, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri. "Kau mau jadi pangeran?"

Naruto langsung menghela napas, kembali menggelengkan kepala dengan raut wajah merana. "Karena itu. Bagaimana? Pangeran tidak keren! Mereka cuma naik kuda, _dattebayo_! Power ranger naik robot!" Naruto mulai mengerang, kesal.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Pangeran lemah. Power Ranger kuat."

Naruto mengerang lagi. "Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Aku seretes!" Bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Selain itu... kalau aku jadi pangeran... kau harus melawan musuh sendirian..."

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Benar. Kalau Naruto jadi pangeran, dia akan jadi power ranger sendiri. Sasuke menghela napas, sudah menerima takdir yang kejam itu.

**xxx**

Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, anak-anak masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Iruka menepuk tangannya, menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, kalian lanjut menggambar ya! Nanti kalian akan berdiri di depan dan bercerita tentang gambar cita-cita kalian!"

Iruka bingung melihat kelompok Naruto yang menggambar dengan diam, tidak ribut seperti tadi. Naruto berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyusupkan jari-jari mungil di rambutnya. _Meniru pose siapa dia?_ Iruka menaikkan sebelah alis. Sasuke yang biasanya cemberut menjadi semakin cemberut, menggambar sampai pensil warnanya patah. Sakura tidak lagi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bahagia, melainkan tatapan kesal. _Kenapa mereka?_ Iruka tidak habis pikir.

Yang tidak diketahui Iruka adalah Naruto yang galau, antara ingin menjadi power ranger kuning atau menjadi pangeran, Sakura yang kesal karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidak percaya kalau Putri Salju itu ada, dan Sasuke yang murung, karena berpikir kalau dia akan menjadi ranger sendirian dan mati duluan menghadapi semua musuh yang kuat.

Akhirnya, semua anak-anak sudah selesai menggambar dan Iruka menyuruh mereka untuk membacakan karya mereka di depan kelas. "Oke, kita mulai dengan kelompok Shikamaru! Shikamaru, ayo maju ke depan."

Shikamaru menghela napas berkali-kali. "Merepotkan." Anak itu bergumam. Dia menyodorkan kertasnya, menunjukkan gambar lonjong di kumpulan warna hijau. "Ini aku." Dia menunjuk ke gambar lonjong itu. "Dan ini rumput." Dia menunjuk ke arah warna hijau. "Cita-citaku adalah supaya aku bisa tidur seharian di sana."

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan, meski tidak tahu apa yang keren dari gambar itu.

Chouji yang berikutnya. Dia menunjukkan gambar satu garis lurus yang dikelilingi oleh keripik kentang. "Ini aku." Dia menunjuk ke arah garis lurus itu. Dan tentunya, anak-anak langsung protes. "Aku tidak gendut! Hanya gembul saja!" Chouji membela diri.

Iruka hanya bisa meringis. "Ino." Dia memanggil nama gadis berambut pirang itu. Ino dengan percaya diri menunjukkan gambar putri berambut pirang yang dikelilingi bunga. "Aku akan jadi Putri Tidur Aurora, karena dia punya rambut yang sama denganku."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Enaknya. Bisa tidur seharian."

Iruka menahan tawa. Tanpa semua murid itu sadari, sang guru merekam semua 'pengakuan' itu. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan tawa semua orang tua murid ketika melihat presentasi anak mereka. "Hinata."

Gadis mungil bermata abu-abu lebar itu maju dengan malu-malu. Kiba menjeritkan namanya, memuji dan memberinya semangat. "A… aku…" Hinata meneguk ludah. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang balas melihatnya. Di detik kemudian, Hinata langsung terkulai pingsan.

"Kiba." Iruka menahan tawa. Dan tentu saja, Kiba menunjukkan gambar dia dan Akamaru, hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Shino menunjukkan gambarnya dan kumpulan serangga.

"Neji." Iruka memanggil nama bocah Hyuuga itu. Neji menunjukkan gambarnya dan Hinata.

"Aku akan melindungi Hinata-_sama_." Neji berujar singkat, tidak sadar kalau Hinata masih terkulai pingsan dan tidak mendengar ucapannya.

Lee menunjukkan gambarnya dan Gai yang berlari dengan cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Tenten menggambar semua jenis senjata, dari pisau sampai pistol, membuat Iruka menggelengkan kepala. Guru itu menoleh, menatap kelompok Naruto.

"Sasuke. Giliranmu."

Sasuke beranjak, membuat emua anak-anak gadis langsung menjerit-jerit. Bocah raven itu menyodorkan gambarnya. "Aku mau menjadi power ranger hitam." Bocah itu berujar mantap. "Aku akan membunuh semuanya. Semua yang menghalangi jalanku."

Suasana kelas langsung menjadi sunyi.

"Ehem." Iruka berdehem, memecahkan kesunyian. "Sakura."

Gadis berambut pink itu beranjak, menunjukkan gambar Putri Salju. Namun, tidak seperti gambar Ino. Di gambar Sakura, Putri Salju itu sedang menghadap kumpulan lingkaran berwarna hitam. "Aku akan menjadi Putri Salju yang cantik, tapi hebat mengobati orang." Sakura tersenyum. "Ini semua orang sakit." Dia menunjuk ke arah kumpulan lingkaran hitam itu. "Aku akan menyembuhkan mereka!"

Iruka bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh anak-anak lainnya. "Naruto." Iruka memanggil nama anak terakhir yang belum maju. Bocah pirang itu beranjak. Dia tidak lagi terlihat bimbang.

"Aku mau jadi…" Naruto menyodorkan gambarnya. "Power Ranger kuning!" Di gambar itu, ada terlihat orang berpakaian kuning. Namun, anehnya, di gambar itu, terdapat gambar gadis yang memakai gaun. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi pangeran, karena aku suka pada seorang putri di pandangan pertama." Bocah itu meringis malu. "Tapi, kata Sasuke, pangeran itu lemah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi ranger yang bisa melindungi putri itu."

"Itu putri apa?" Seruan Ino terdengar. "Tidak ada putri yang punya rambut berwarna pink."

"Putri Sakura." Naruto meringis, menatap Sakura. "Aku akan menjadi power ranger yang bisa melindungimu, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berseru kencang.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, menunggu balasan dari anak itu. Bahkan, Iruka yang sejak tadi menahan tawa itu mulai merekam dengan serius. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ada pernyataan cinta di kelasnya. Dia langsung menyorot kamera ke wajah Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Hah?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Aku bilang tidak mau." Anak itu mendengus. "Aku tidak mau kalau kau melindungiku."

"Kenapa, _dattebayo_?!" Naruto merengek.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku akan menghadapi nenek sihir yang jahat. Nanti kau terluka kalau kau melindungiku." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, memilin jarinya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyembuhkanku!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Kita melawan nenek sihir sama-sama. Tapi aku akan tetap melindungimu. Dan kau akan menyembuhkanku, oke?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, seakan-akan memperhitungkan ucapan Naruto. "Oke!" Akhirnya Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kau boleh menjadi pangeran dan ranger-ku!"

"Yeaah!" Naruto melompat girang, langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu.

Semua anak bertepuk tangan, meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Iruka menahan tawa, diam-diam bersumpah untuk mengirim video itu pada orang tua Naruto. Dia akan memberi judul 'Naruto's Confession' pada video itu. "_Sensei_." Suara Ino membuat Iruka menaikkan kepala. "Kalau Naruto menjadi pangeran Sakura…" Dia terdiam sesaat. "Itu artinya mereka harus ciuman sekarang dong."

Tawa Iruka meledak.

**xxx**

Rekan Iruka, kembali berkata kalau guru tersebut menghabiskan waktu. Memangnya ada yang namanya reuni TK? Selain itu, semua muridnya sekarang sudah menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun. Siapa yang akan datang di reuni TK? Namun, lagi-lagi Iruka membuktikan pada rekannya itu kalau dia salah. Meski beberapa muridnya sudah kuliah atau bekerja di luar negri, mereka kembali untuk bertemu di reuni itu.

Dan tentu saja Iruka punya hadiah untuk mereka semua.

Ketika semua muridnya sedang berkumpul, minum-minum dan tertawa, Iruka memainkan video yang sudah tua itu.

Semua murid berhenti bercakap-cakap, menatap layar di projektor. Mereka semua langsung melongo, melihat diri mereka yang masih polos dan mengucapkan apa pun yang mereka mau.

Shikamaru hanya menguap, melepaskan dasinya dan tersenyum singkat melihat dirinya. Ino, yang ada di sebelahnya langsung memutarkan bola mata. "Tidak berubah sampai sekarang."

Chouji menyeringai lebar melihat dirinya yang masih kecil, langsung mengunyah kue terdekat. Ino ber'aaawww' ketika melihat dirinya yang menunjukkan gambar Putri Aurora. "Aku lucu sekali!"

Hinata membekap wajahnya ketika melihatnya pingsan. Wajah wanita itu merah padam. Neji tersenyum singkat, merangkul bahu Hinata. Kiba tertawa melihat bagian Shino sedangkan Shino mendengus melihat gambar Kiba.

Lee dan TenTen menyeringai melihat gambar mereka, dan diam-diam mencibir ke gambar Neji yang gombal.

Jika ada orang yang benar-benar merasa ingin bunuh diri setelah melihat video itu… maka orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak menusuk dirinya di detik itu juga. Dia mengabaikan tawa Naruto yang membahana. "Power ranger hitam?! Kau ternyata punya masa lalu yang polos juga!" Naruto tertawa sampai menangis. Lelaki itu tersungkur, terjatuh di dalam tawanya, membuat seisi kelas tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun, ending dari video itu yang membuat semua orang tertarik. Awalnya, mereka hanya senyum-senyum di bagian ketika Sakura menunjukkan gambar di mana dia bercita-cita ingin menyembuhkan yang sakit. Mereka tahu bahwa mimpi Sakura sudah menjadi kenyataan. Toh, sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi murid magang di rumah sakit Konoha yang terkenal itu.

Namun, ketika sosok Naruto kecil terlihat, semua orang langsung heboh, menertawakan Naruto yang mau menjadi ranger kuning sekaligus pangeran yang melindungi Sakura. Tawa mereka semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sakura menolak tawaran Naruto mentah-mentah.

"_Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku akan menghadapi nenek sihir yang jahat. Nanti kau terluka kalau kau melindungiku."_

"Awww!" Ino menjerit kencang, membuat wajah Sakura terbakar.

"_Kalau begitu kau akan menyembuhkanku!"_ Suara kekanak-kanakan Naruto bergema di ruangan. _"Kita melawan nenek sihir sama-sama. Tapi aku akan tetap melindungimu. Dan kau akan menyembuhkanku, oke?"_

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya, meringis malu ketika semua teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura. Wajah wanita itu terbakar, apalagi ketika adegan di mana Naruto memeluk Sakura mulai muncul.

Video itu berakhir dengan pertanyaan polos Ino. _"Kalau Naruto menjadi pangeran Sakura… Itu artinya mereka harus ciuman dong sekarang."_

Dan seperti anak-anak SMP yang baru lepas kandang, Kiba, Ino dan TenTen di sana langsung berseru "Cium! Cium!"

"Ah, diam!" Sakura menjerit kesal. Dia langsung mendengus, menyentakkan kakinya. Dan tentu saja semuanya langsung mengatupkan mulut ketika melihat itu. Mereka tahu kalau lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura yang berkekuatan monster. Wanita berambut pink itu mendengus lagi, kembali ke mejanya dan menyeruput sake-nya.

"Hei." Naruto mendekatinya. "Kau… marah? Karena video itu?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Video itu sangat menggemaskan." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kita masih polos sekali dulu."

Naruto meringis, duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Tapi… aku serius."

"Hah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, memainkan cangkirnya dan tersenyum misterius. "Boleh aku membuat pengakuan?"

"Tentu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin jadi pangeran meski aku mati-matian ingin menjadi power ranger?"

"Kenapa?"

Naruto tertawa, meneguk sakenya. "Karena kau bilang bahwa putri dan pangeran jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau bilang kau mau jadi putri dan aku kira, jika aku menjadi pangeran, kau akan mencintaiku juga."

"Juga?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku menyukaimu di pandangan pertama."

"_Love at first sight."_ Sakura berujar. "Gombal!" Tawanya meledak.

"Hei, aku serius!" Naruto mendengus.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu." Dia menuangkan sake di cangkirnya. "Kau tidak pernah berbohong. Tentang ingin melindungiku dan semacamnya."

Naruto meringis. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau masih mengijinkan aku untuk menjadi pangeranmu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura menatap Naruto melalui bulu matanya yang lentik. Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, _my princess_." Lelaki itu menuangkan sake di cangkir Sakura. "Kau libur kan minggu ini? Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

Sakura menyeringai. "Apakah kau akan menjemputku dengan kuda putih? Atau kau menjemputku dengan robot?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu dengan motor milikku?"

Sakura tertawa. "Boleh."

Iruka memperhatikan dua muridnya yang sudah bercakap-cakap dengan girang. Diam-diam, dia tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah merekam semua itu. Sebaiknya Naruto mengundangnya di pernikahan mereka nanti sebagai rasa terima kasih. "Dan tentu saja aku akan memutar video itu lagi." Iruka menyeringai lebar, meneguk habis sakenya.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Semoga fic ini membawa senyum di wajah para pembaca :)**

**sekali lagi... HAPPY NaruSaku day!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya :)**


End file.
